Between Us 2: Our Promise
by Metha Saja
Summary: Sekuel dari Between Us yang pertama. Cerita akan berfokus pada Roxas beberapa hari setelah event di BU 1. RnR ya. LAST Chapter updated. TAMAT
1. Chapter 1

**KH and its characters are not mine. They are SE's.**

**Yahh, saya di sini.**

**Kubuat sekuel dari Between Us. Semoga masuk akal ya ^^**

**Fic ini akan berfokus pada Roxas beberapa hari setelah event di Between Us yang pertama.**

**Well, here you go.**

**~Between Us 2~**

**~~Our Promise~~**

**Chapter 1**

Hari-hari telah berlalu sejak hari ritual. Semua terlihat menyedihkan bagiku; tidak ada tawa, tidak ada sepatah kata, tidak ada respon yang keluar dari mulutku sejak saat itu. Aku tidak merasakan apapun sekarang; bagaikan orang mati yang dihidupkan kembali. Aku terkadang ingat hari-hari dimana aku bersama dengan saudara kembarku, Sora. Aku sangat merindukannya, aku sangat ingin melihat wajahnya yang penuh keceriaan dan tanpa beban sedikit pun. Tapi, semua itu sudah menghilang. Sora sudah tidak ada. Sora sudah mati… di tanganku…

"Sora…." Aku berbisik sendiri di kamarku. Aku selalu ingin memanggilnya, ingin mendengar jawabannya. Namun jawaban itu, tidak akan pernah muncul…. aku adalah seorang pembunuh…

"Sora… kenapa…" lalu aku selalu meneteskan air mata dan terpaku di tempat. "Maafkan aku… maafkan aku…"

**XXX**

Saat aku terlelap dengan cucuran air mata di pipi dan bantalku, aku bermimpi hal aneh. Aku bertemu dengan Sora. Ya, itu Sora! Dia ada di depan Sumur Cahaya, berdiri di sana sambil memandang kakinya sendiri. Aku memanggilnya,

"Sora!" dia tidak menjawabku. Kenapa?

Aku menghampirinya dengan langkah cepat lalu berhenti tepat di depannya. "Sora…" mataku terasa perih, "aku selalu menunggumu…" tapi dia tetap diam. "Aku ingin bersamamu lagi… bersama selamanya…"

Pandanganku tiba-tiba kabur, aku tak bisa melihat Sora lagi…

"Sora, mengapa kau meninggalkan aku?"

**XXX**

Aku terbangun dengan cara yang sopan. Mataku basah seperti biasa; air mata di pipi dan hidungku juga berair. Rasanya dadaku sesak, kepalaku sakit luar biasa. Kenapa?kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa takdir ini sangat kejam?

Dan aku mulai sesenggukan lagi. Aku mengutuk semua yang ada pada diriku. Semuanya.

"Tuan Roxas?" seseorang memanggilku, mengetuk pintu dengan sopan. Aku tersentak, cepat-cepat mengusap air mata yang ada di pipiku. Menoleh ke arah pintu, aku mengeluarkan suara pelan, seperti cicitan bayi tikus.

"?" namun, suaraku tidak keluar atau lebih tepatnya, aku tidak mau mengeluarkan suara.

"Sudah saatnya Anda bangun dan sarapan, Tuan." Katanya. Itu suara wanita. Mungkin salah seorang dayang istana.

"…" aku pun turun dari tempat tidur, membersihkan diri, kemudian turun ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama Ayah dan Mama.

Saat aku tiba di ruang makan, aku melihat Ayah yang sudah duduk di kursi bagusnya dan Mama yang tersenyum berat. Kesannya agak dipaksakan. Sejak hari itu, Mama memang masih bisa tersenyum namun, senyumnya terkesan dipaksakan. Dan di istana ini, bagiku, semuanya terkesan dipaksakan.

Aku duduk di kursiku, menatap sarapanku yang masih utuh hingga Ayah dan Mama selesai makan. Aku tidak ingin makan, aku tidak ingin minum, aku tidak ingin hidup. Aku ingin mati jadi aku bisa bertemu dengan Sora di Alam Sana. Tapi, apakah Sora ada di Alam Sana atau terendam air Sumur Cahaya?

"Roxas?" Mama tiba-tiba memanggilku, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menatapnya. Hanya menatap tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa kau sakit?" sekarang Ayah ikut menanyaiku.

Aku diam. Ayah dan Mama saling berpandangan selama 3 detik lalu bersamaan memandangku.

"Sayang, kau harus makan, ya? Sejak kemarin kamu hanya makan sedikit. Kamu bisa sakit kalau begitu." Mama bicara dengan sangat lembut seperti air. Tapi aku tidak meresponnya.

"Mungkin kau ingin melakukan hal lainnya?" tanya Ayah. Aku diam.

"Ini salahmu, Cloud!" tiba-tiba Mama menyalak pada Ayah. Dia tersentak, menatapnya galak.

"Apa maksudmu, Aerith?"

"Kau menipuku untuk kembali ke sini agar bisa melaksanakan ritual dengan menggunakan Sora sebagai tumbal!"

"Ritual harus dilaksanakan! Kalau tidak, Speir akan jatuh dalam kegelapan abadi!"

"Ritual? Kegelapan? Dasar tolol! Ritual itu bodoh sama sepertimu!"

"Apa kau bilang?" Ayah menggebrak meja, membuat piring dan sendok yang ada saling melompat riang.

"Kau terlalu termakan hasutan pendahulumu! Ritual harus dilaksanakan, mengorbankan darah dagingmu sendiri. Kalian semua memuakkan!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Ayah menggebrak meja lagi. Lebih keras kali ini, membuat beberapa sendok jatuh ke lantai. Suara mereka sangat keras sehingga seisi istana bisa mendengarnya. Aku tidak suka dengan suara mereka. Mereka malah membuatku merasa semakin bersalah.

Mereka terus menyalak satu sama lain. Telingaku panas, hatiku sakit. Aku berdiri lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan penuh suara gaduh itu. Suara gaduh tersebut menghilang begitu aku meninggalkan tempat itu.

**XXX**

Aku menuju ke perpustakaan anak di lantai dua karena ini memang saatnya sekolah rumah. Elli akan berlagak seolah dia adalah seorang guru baik hati sejak hari itu. Dia agaknya tidak ingin membuatku merasa tertekan; dan dia berusaha merubah sikap kerasnya menjadi lembut. Namun sayangnya, malah dia yang terlihat tertekan.

Sesampai di ruangan penuh buku dan bau kertas tua, aku duduk di tempat biasa. Membayangkan kalau di depanku, Sora sedang duduk juga; menggigit pulpennya atau memainkan pensil di atas hidungnya. Dia menyebutnya akrobat pensil di atas hidung.

Membayangkan semua itu, aku kembali merasa bersalah. Air mataku lagi-lagi menetes ke pipi. Aku seharusnya tidak memikirkan itu semua. Tidak di saat aku sedang merasa sedih seperti ini. Dan aku memutuskan untuk membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Aku menunggu Elli datang dengan membaca buku yang ada walau tak ada yang benar-benar kubaca.

Sudah jam 8 lewat namun Elli belum datang. Mungkin sesuatu menghambatnya? Tapi, itu lebih baik karena aku jadi punya lebih banyak waktu untuk mengosongkan pikiranku. Mirip orang yang sudah tak punya semangat hidup.

Tapi kemudian, pintu perpustakaan dibuka pelan. Biasanya Elli membuka pintu dengan agak kasar walaupun dia sudah berusaha membukanya selembut mungkin. Seseorang melangkah masuk. Dia memakai jubah hitam panjang tanpa lengan, sarung tangan yang panjangnya mencapai lengan atasnya dengan pita merah di lengannya. Wanita itu memiliki rambut merah muda sepanjang pinggang. Aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Selamat pagi." Katanya. Nada suaranya dingin. Aku melihat wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Dia mendekatiku, duduk di kursi Elli lalu meletakan buku-buku yang tadi dia bawa ke atas meja. Aku mencoba bicara tapi, aku seperti sudah lupa bagaimana cara bicara.

"Aku akan menggantikan Elizabeth McCraig selama dia kembali ke kota asalnya untuk menjaga ayahnya yang sedang sakit."

"…"

"Namaku Marcia Tourmaline."

"…" aku tidak bisa meresponnya. Aku terlalu kaget untuk itu.

"Aku berasal dari kota sebelah." Dia menyibak bukunya, "Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

**TBC….**

**Fic kali ini mungkin pendek karena hanya sekuel.**

**Yah, sekian dulu.**

**Review ya?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haloo, saia di sini.**

**Hohoohooo, terima aksih buat para reader dan reviewer yang sangat baik hati. ^_^**

**O, ya bagi yang belum baca Between Us yang pertama, saya rekomendasikan untuk membacanya dulu sebelum membaca fic yang ini. Supaya ngerti dengan ceritanya. **

**Hehe**

**Here you go **

**~Between Us 2~**

**~~Our Promise~~**

**Chapter 2**

Wanita bernama Marcia ini sangat berbeda dengan Elli. Bukan, aku tidak bilang kalau dia lebih lembut dan baik hati namun, sikapnya sangat dingin. Dia jarang tersenyum dan lebih suka menatapku dengan mata tajam tak berekspresi seolah dia ingin menyalahkanku atas hal apapun yang telah terjadi. Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah setiap kali menatap matanya.

Namun, dia mengajar dengan baik seperti Elli. Caranya berbicara, caranya menyalak, caranya memukul papan tulis, caranya membaca. Semuanya mirip dengan Elli. Mungkinkah dia adalah saudara kembar Elli? Tidak mungkin, karena mareka sama sekali tidak mirip. Lalu siapa dia?

Aku tetap bisu hingga seminggu kemudian sebelum Marcia mengajakku bicara empat mata. Di dalam perpustakaan anak yang besar dan dipenuhi aroma buku tua, dia duduk di depanku, manatapku dengan kedua bola mata biru langitnya yang dingin.

"Roxas,"

Tidak biasa, jika ada orang istana yang memanggilku tanpa sebutan 'tuan' tapi aku merasa tidak masalah, "…"

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"…" aku tidak menjawabnya namun menatapnya balik dengan tanda tanya di mataku. Dia menghela nafas pelan.

"Setelah kematian Sora?"

Jantungku berdegup kencang, keringat dingin bercucuran dari kulit kepalaku. Selama ini, tidak ada yang berani menanyakan tentang hal itu padaku tapi, kenapa Marcia bisa menanyakan hal itu dengan sangat mudah?

"Kau ingin bertemu lagi dengannya?"

Jantungku berdegup kencang tak karuan. Kenapa orang ini… apa yang dia inginkan dengan menanyaiku tentang hal itu?

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tiba-tiba suaraku menggelegar. Dia tidak menunjukan ekspresi kaget seolah dia sudah tahu aku akan mengatakan itu.

"Katakanlah," jawabnya santai, "apakah kau ingin bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"A…." aku merasa agak sedikit tenang walau jantung masih berdegup kencang.

"Aku tahu, kau ingin bertemu dengannya."

"B…" aku tergagap, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku bisa membantumu."

Aku tercengang. Mataku terbelalak, hampir tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Temui aku di Sumur Cahaya pada malam bulan purnama ke-12." dengan itu dia beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Aku cuma terheran, berusaha mencerna kalimatnya dengan baik. Malam bulan purnama ke-12 itu tanggal 20 Desember. Itu berarti, seminggu lagi. Apa aku harus menemuinya di sana? Tempat itu sudah memberikan kesan yang sangat buruk padaku. Aku akan merasakan aura buruk dan kenangan itu akan muncul lagi jika aku ke sana. Namun, aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Mungkin, aku bisa mempercayai Marcia?

Hari-hari berjalan dengan biasa. Aku sudah mulai bicara walau pelan seperti bayi tikus. Ayah dan Mama berterima kasih pada Marcia karena mereka pikir, Marcia-lah yang sudah membuatku kembali bicara. Mereka menganggapnya sebagai dewi penyelamat. Menyedihkan.

Marcia tidak mau membicarakan tentang bagaimana dia akan membantuku untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sora dalam seminggu ini. Setiap kutanya, dia hanya menjawab dengan tatapan dinginnya yang tajam seperti hendak membunuh jika aku terus bertanya. Karena itu, aku jadi diam. Hanya diam.

**~XXX~**

Seminggu berlalu. Aku masih tidak tahu menahu soal siapa Marcia sebenarnya. Aku pernah menanyakan ini pada Ayah dan Mama. Mereka bilang, Marcia adalah seorang guru di kotanya dan mereka memintanya menggantikan Elli karena dia punya hubungan dekat dengan Elli. Aku masih tidak mengerti tapi kurasa, Marcia dan Elli benar-benar bersaudara.

Hari itu pun tiba. Tanggal 20 Desember. Tengah malam, aku menyelinap dari kamarku ke ruang bawah tanah istana. Aku sendirian, menapakan kaki di lantai batu ruang bawah tanah yang gelap. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun. Aku tidak berbekal apapun karena Marcia tidak menyuruhku untuk membawa apapun. Tangan kosong, hati gundah, aku datang ke sini.

Sumur Cahaya. Gua ini gelap, lilin kecil di dindingnya menyala redup, memberikan kesan yang sangat buruk padaku. Aku teringat saat itu jika melihat sumur sialan itu. Sial, sial, sial!

Marcia ada di depan sumur itu. Berdiri sambil menundukan kepala. Aku memanggilnya,

"Marcia?"

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku sama tajamnya seperti biasa.

"Kau datang."

"Ya," kataku, berjalan mendekatinya, "Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sora?"

"Ya." dia mengangguk, "kemarilah."

Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti apa yang dia maksud dengan 'kemarilah' namun aku mendekatinya. Setelah aku berada 45 senti darinya, dia memberikan sesuatu padaku.

"Apa..." bisikku, melihat sebuah pisau kecil dengan gagang emas dan sulur di sekitarnya. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari benda berukuran 30 senti itu.

"Ini Pisau Jiwa." jawab Marcia.

"Pisau Jiwa?" balasku, masih memandang pisau kecil itu.

"Benda ini akan membantumu untuk bertemu lagi dengan saudaramu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" aku mendongak padanya dengan penuh tanda tanya di mataku. Dia menanggapi dengan dingin seperti biasa.

"Kau akan segera tahu. Benda ini dapat menghubungkan yang mati dan yang hidup."

Yang mati dan yang hidup, "Itu berarti, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sora? Tapi bagaimana?"

"Kau adalah seorang Lys. Pisau Jiwa hanya akan berfungsi di tangan Lys. Kau akan segera mengetahui caranya."

"Tapi," aku kembali memandangi pisau itu, "aku tidak mengerti..." mataku terasa perih, "Aku sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengan Sora. Bagaimana pun caranya..." dan tetesan air mulai mengalir turun ke pipiku, "Marcia... aku... aku tahu... kau hanya berusaha untuk menghiburku, kan?"

Namun, tak ada jawaban dari Marcia. Aku menunggu. Namun,

"Marcia?" aku mendongak lagi dan mendapati Marcia sudah tidak ada di depanku lagi. Aku terheran, tercengang. Kemana dia pergi? Bagaimana bisa dia pergi tanpa membuat suara sedikit pun? Aku menoleh sekeliling. Dia tak ada dimana pun. Orang itu aneh. Begitu misterius sampai suara langkah kakinya pun tak terdengar.

Aku kembali ke kamarku, meletakan benda bernama Pisau Jiwa itu ke dalam laci meja di samping tempat tidurku, lalu berusaha untuk tidur. Mungkin aku akan bermimpi tentang bagaimana cara menggunakan benda aneh itu. Mungkin. Aku sangat berharap.

Malam itu, aku merasakan hal yang sangat aneh. Saat aku berbaring, tiba-tiba darah mengucur dari langit-langit kamarku. Aku terbangun dengan kasar, terkesiap karena darah yang memenuhi wajahku. Tapi kemudian, aku sadar kalau itu hanyalah mimpiku yang terbangun di pagi hari dengan wajah pucat pasi. Aku segera turun dari tempat tidur, melakukan aktifitas sehari-hariku yang membosankan. Tanpa tawa, tanpa senyum, tanpa Sora di sampingku.

**TBC….**

**Sekian. ^^**

**Reviewnya ya ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halloooo**

**Setelah vakum selama setahun (?) dari Desember hingga Februari ini, aku update juga.**

**Lama sekali ya.**

**Heheheheee, lagi fokus ke fic 'Missing'**

**Mungkin agak membingungkan tapi…**

**Here you go**

**~Between Us 2~**

**~~Our Promise~~**

**Chapter 3**

Marcia sudah tidak mengajar sekarang karena Elli sudah kembali dari kunjungan ke rumah ayahnya – kurasa. Aku menanyakan soal Marcia padanya dan dia menjawab,

"Marcia? Aku tidak kenal orang bernama Marcia."

Dan jawabannya membuatku heran setengah mati. Waktu itu, Ayah dan Mama bilang kalau Marcia punya hubungan dekat dengan Elli tapi Elli bilang, dia tidak mengenalnya. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi?

Saat maka malam, aku bertanya pada Ayah dan Mama soal Marcia tapi, mereka menjawab:

"Marcia? Siapa?"

Dan ini membuatku semakin bingung.

Aku juga menanyakannya pada semua orang di istana tapi, tak seorang pun menjawab kalau mereka mengenal Marcia. Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa begini? Siapa dia? Ingatan semua orang tentang Marcia tiba-tiba menghilang. Hanya aku yang masih mengingatnya.

Malam tiba bersama dengan salju yang mulai turun. Aku menyelinap ke Sumur Cahaya lagi. Bersama dengan Pisau Jiwa di tanganku. Aku mencapai sumur itu, melongok ke dalam. Air sumur itu jernih hingga dasarnya terlihat. Apakah ini tanda bahwa Dewa Bas sedang senang? Setelah mendapatkan darah Sora? Mengapa dia begitu kejam? Mengapa hanya keturunan Lys? Mengapa tidak orang lain? Mengapa harus Sora?

Aku kembali menangis. Air mataku mengalir deras, jatuh ke dalam sumur. Suara yang ditimbulkannya sangat merdu, membuat hatiku semakin sakit.

1 tetes...

2 tetes...

3 tetes...

Aku terus meneteskan air mata. Pisau Jiwa kugenggam erat di depan dadaku. Aku mirip orang konyol yang menangis sambil menggenggam pisau. Jika ada orang yang melihatku sekarang, mungkin mereka akan berpikiran kalau aku mau bunuh diri. Ya, bunuh diri.

Aku membuka mata, menyeka air mataku.

Sora?

Aku melihat Sora di bawah sana. Dia menatapku hangat. Kedua bola mata birunya sangat ramah. Aku tak percaya untuk beberapa detik namun kemudian, dia memanggilku,

"Roxas," sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "kemarilah."

"Sora?"

"Kemarilah, Roxas." katanya lembut. Aku benar-benar senang saat kusadari bahwa dia nyata. Aku ingin menemuinya.

Kuletakan Pisau Jiwa itu ke dalam sakuku. Kakiku bergerak, aku duduk di pinggiran sumur dengan posisi menghadap ke dalam. Aku pikir, aku bisa bertemu dengan Sora jika aku menceburkan diriku ke dalam sumur. Karena Sora memanggilku. Aku akan datang, aku akan menemuimu Sora.

Dan aku mulai merosot. Perlahan sambil tersenyum menatap air di bawah. Sora ada di sana, memanggilku. Namun, saat aku hampir jatuh, seseorang menangkap lenganku.

"Tuan Roxas!" dia menjerit, meremas lengan kananku. Aku tidak berkata apa-apa. "Jangan bunuh diri!"

"Sora... aku ingin bertemu dengannya... dan bilang, maaf..."

"Jangan!" dia menarikku ke atas. Karena aku berat, dia terjatuh ke tanah bersama denganku yang tertelungkup di dadanya. Aku sesenggukan.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf... maafkan aku..."

"Tuan Roxas..." dia bangkit, mendudukan aku di depannya. Aku menatap dua bola mata hijau itu. Axel telah menyelamatkanku, atau telah menggagalkan usahaku untuk bertemu Sora. Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus marah padanya atau berterima kasih. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak kesini karena ini wilayah sakral. Tapi, aku melihatmu pergi ke sini sendirian jadi, aku mengikutimu."

Namun, aku tidak merespon perkataannya barusan. "Sora... Sora..." kemudian tanpa sadar, aku memeluknya. Menangis dalam dekapan hangat Axel. Aku terus menangis. Aku sangat bodoh!

**~XXX~**

Axel membawaku kembali ke kamar. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya lalu berbaring di tempat tidur. Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, aku akan dapat bertemu lagi dengan Sora.

Dalam tidur, aku berkali-kali terbangun karena mimpi yang tidak mengenakan. Aku berkali-kali bermimpi tentang pembunuhan itu. Aku sangat takut jika mengingatnya lagi. Wajah Sora yang pucat pasi itu lalu suara lemahnya yang bilang 'terima kasih'. Aku sangat terpukul.

_"Kenapa tidak melaksanakan ritual sekali lagi?"_

Suara itu tiba-tiba muncul, mendengung di telingaku sejak aku membuka mata. Pagi itu, aku bangun dengan cukup sopan. Tidak ada teriakan, air mata, atau apapun. Hanya suara. Suara misterius.

Suara itu terus muncul dalam benakku. Apapun yang kulakukan, suara itu terus berdengung di telingaku; menyalahkanku atas semua perbuatanku, menasihatiku untuk melaksanakan ritual lagi. Aku tidak mengerti dengan melaksanakan ritual lagi. Tapi dia bilang, dengan itu aku bisa bertemu dengan Sora lagi.

**~XXX~**

_"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya, kan?"_

Malam itu, suara itu muncul lagi. Aku semakin terganggu dengan dengungan suara menyebalkan itu. Dan aku menyalaknya.

"DIAM!"

Aku berteriak sendirian dalam kamar. Mirip orang yang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Tidak ada siapapun di sini selain aku dan tingkah gilaku.

Dia tertawa.

_"Apa kau takut?"_

Takut? Untuk apa?

_"Kau takut meminta maaf padanya, kan?"_

"T-tidak..." suaraku bergetar.

_"Aku tahu."_ katanya lagi sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau... siapa?"

_"Aku? Aku adalah kau!"_

Aku tersentak, seperti baru saja dipukul di bagian kepala. Kata-katanya tidak kumengerti dan tidak kupercayai.

"Bohong!"

_"Kenapa?" _dia tertawa lagi, _"Aku adalah sisi lain dirimu yang ketakutan. Sisi gelapmu yang hina!"_

Sisi lain diriku? Aku menatap cermin di sampingku, "Tidak! Kau bohong! Pembohong!"

_"Kau yang pembohong!"_

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak saat dia bilang aku-lah yang pembohong. Kenapa? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa... maksudmu?"

_"Kau sebenarnya takut untuk meminta maaf pada saudaramu, kan? Walaupun kau ingin menemuinya."_ lagi-lagi, dia tertawa. Tawa menghina, _"Tapi, itu tidak masalah. Karena aku yakin, dia akan memaafkanmu."_

"Kenapa, kau bisa seyakin itu?"

_"Karena aku adalah sisi gelap dirimu! Kau takut, tapi kau yakin." _ dia menghela nafas, _"Wanita itu memberikan sesuatu padamu sebelum menghilang, kan?"_

"..." aku tidak menjawabnya namun hanya bergerak meraih Pisau Jiwa yang Marcia berikan padaku waktu itu.

_"Ya, benda itu. Kau bisa melakukan apa dengan benda itu?"_

Aku berpikir sejenak, "...membunuh?"

_"Ya, kau pintar! Kau bisa membunuh dengan itu! Sekarang, apa yang disukai oleh Dewa Bas?"_

"...darah keturunan Lys."

_"Jika kau adalah dia, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat diberikan sesuatu yang sangat kau sukai dan orang yang memberikan barang itu meminta imbalan?"_

"...berikan apa yang... dia inginkan..."

_"Benar! Kau bisa berikan darah keturunan Lys pada Dewa Bas dan minta dia supaya mempertemukanmu dengan saudaramu!"_

"Kau benar. Benar. Siapapun kau..." mataku terpejam. Waktu itu aku sudah berbaring di tempat tidur, "Kau benar. Aku harus memberikan darah pada Dewa Bas... darah..."

Saat pikiranku benar-benar kosong, aku mendengar tawanya yang aneh. Mengerikan.

**TBC….**

**Updatenya lagi masih agak lama.**

**Hehee**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo…**

**Sepertinya, semakin aneh. Tapi karena udah ada prinsip: sekali publish harus lanjut sampe tamat, er**

**Here you go…**

**~Between Us 2~**

**~~Our Promise~~**

**Chapter 4**

Aku bangun pagi hari, atau lebih tepatnya subuh hari. Tidak ada yang benar-benar kuinginkan, hanya bangkit dari tempat tidur, meraih Pisau Jiwa di sampingku, lalu berjalan ke luar kamar. Aku ingin mencari darah. Darah keturunan Lys.

Kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya menyusuri lorong-lorong istana. Pisau itu kugenggam erat di depan dadaku seperti, 'aku akan membunuh seseorang'. Dengan setengah sadar, aku terus berjalan. Seperti zombie yang sedang mencari mangsa.

Aku sampai di depan kamar Ayah dan Mama. Aku tidak mengetuk pintunya, tapi segera memutar kenop emas besar di sana. Terkunci. Pintu ini terkunci dari dalam. Aku mengetuknya.

"Ayah..." suaraku pelan tak bertenaga. Kudengar suara-suara langkah kaki dari dalam setelah beberapa detik.

"Ayah, ini aku Roxas..."

Kemudian pintu dibuka. Kulihat Ayah dengan wajah mengantuk dan kuyu, menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Roxas, ada apa? Ini masih malam."

"Ini jam 3 pagi, Ayah..."

"Ada keperluan?" dia melihat pisau di tanganku, "Untuk apa pisau itu?"

"Darah..." suaraku makin pelan.

"Apa?" tanyanya, sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku mau darah..." tanganku bergerak ke atas, "Darah..."

"Roxas, ada apa denganmu?" dia memegang tangan kananku yang memegang pisau.

"Aku... aku ingin... darah..." tanganku bergerak lepas dari genggamannya dengan sendiri, "...mu..."

Mata Ayah terbelalak lebar dan darah tersemprot kemana-mana; ke wajahku, wajahnya, lantai, dan dinding.

Ayah tersungkur, bersimbah darah sementara aku, berdiri dengan angkuh. Pisau di tanganku berlumuran darah, tanganku, wajahku. Ayah tersungkur di lantai, menggerakan tangannya, menyentuh kakiku.

"R-Ro...xas... K-ke-kena...pa..." dan dia tak sadarkan diri. Aku tidak merasa bersalah atas perbuatanku. Aku malah... tersenyum bangga.

Mama terbangun karena suara-suara yang kami timbulkan. Dia melangkah – agak berlari – untuk mencapai pintu kamarnya.

"Oh, Tuhan!" jeritnya, melihat Ayah tersungkur tak sadarkan diri di lantai ditambah kolam darahnya. Aku hanya diam. "C-Cloud!" Mama mengangkat tubuh Ayah yang bermandikan darah, membaliknya, melihat luka di dadanya.

"Tidak mungkin... siapa yang melakukan ini?" matanya beralih padaku. "Roxas?"

"Hihii..." aku tertawa lirih.

"Roxas, apa..." matanya beralih lagi. Sekarang ke tanganku yang memegang pisau. "Pisau itu... apa yang kau lakukan dengan pisau?"

"Aku... sudah mendapatkan darah... keturunan Lys."

Mama membuka matanya lebar-lebar seakan dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Kemudian, dia memanggil sekawanan penjaga, menyuruh mereka membawa Ayah ke ruang pengobatan dan membawaku kembali ke kamar.

Setiba di kamar, aku menatap cermin; memperhatikan wajah dan tanganku yang berlumuran darah. Aku senang dan bangga dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan. Bibirku mulai bergerak membentuk sebuah senyum jahat, terpantul oleh cermin di depanku.

Suara itu datang lagi...

_"Jadi, kau pikir kau sudah berhasil?"_

"Aku sudah mendapatkan darah Lys."

_"Dasar bodoh!"_ tiba-tiba dia menyentakku. Aku kaget, memelototi bayanganku di cermin.

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

_"Kau salah!"_ kalimatnya membuatku tercengang. Keringat dingin mengucur keluar dan tubuhku serasa diterpa ombak besar.

"Salah?"

_"Iya, salah! Kau ini bodoh ya? Bukan begitu caranya!"_

"L-lalu... b-bagaim-mana?"

_"Kau harus bawa Lys itu ke Sumur Cahaya, menggorok lehernya, dan jatuhkan dia ke dalam sumur. Begitu seharusnya! Kau bodoh!"_

"Tidak!"

_"Itu salahmu! Kau sudah membunuh ayahmu dengan sia-sia. Kau bodoh! Tidak bisa diandalkan! Tidak ada gunanya aku memberitahumu tentang ini. Sudah, lupakan saja saudaramu! Dia sudah mati dan kau adalah pembunuh! Pembunuh tak punya otak!"_

Aku terdiam, menatap cermin itu tajam. Benarkah, aku sudah membunuh tanpa hasil apapun? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sora lagi?

"...aku..."

_"Ah, masih ada satu cara lagi." _Katanya tiba-tiba. Aku agak terkejut_._

"Masih?"  
_"Ya, masih ada satu cara lagi. Tapi, kalau kau melakukan itu, keturunan Lys akan habis dan kerajaan ini akan hancur!"_ katanya dibarengi dengan tawa hebat mengejek. Aku menanyakan cara apa itu tapi, dia tidak menjawab. Berkali-kali aku menanyainya tapi, dia sudah menghilang. Mungkinkah, cara itu akan dapat mempertemukanku dengan Sora? Tapi, cara apa itu?

Aku memikirkannya hingga pagi tiba. Matahari bersinar lembut dan langit terlihat cerah. Jika aku mengorbankan darah Lys lagi, aku akan bisa bertemu dengan Sora. Ya, darah Lys. Masih ada.

Darahku.

Haruskah aku melakukan itu? Dia benar. Suara itu. Jika aku mengorbankan darahku sendiri, maka keturunan Lys akan musnah dan kerajaan ini akan hancur. Tapi, siapa peduli dengan semua itu? Mereka juga tidak peduli pada Sora.

**~XXX~**

Aku menjalani sisa hari itu dengan perasaan aneh luar biasa. Setelah kejadian itu, aku tidak berani keluar dari kamarku. Mengerikan sekali jika memikirkan apa yang telah kulakukan pada ayahku sendiri. Aku membunuhnya. Tidak, aku belum pasti sudah membunuhnya karena dari kabar angin yang kudengar, Ayah masih hidup. Dia sekarat, darahnya hampir habis, dan luka di dadanya yang sebesar bola golf. Mungkin dia akan segera mati dan kematiannya tidak akan bisa membuatku bertemu lagi dengan Sora.

Pikiranku juga masih dipenuhi dengan perkataan suara misterius itu. Aku rasa, dia benar. Aku akan melaksanakan ritual sekali lagi. Aku akan menggunakan darahku supaya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sora. Meskipun itu berarti, kerajaan ini akan hancur dan menjadi sejarah kelam bagi siapapun yang pernah mengenal tempat ini.

Tengah malam, saat semua orang sedang tertidur pulas, aku berjalan pelan, mengendap-endap. Aku tidak lupa dengan Pisau Jiwa yang sudah kugunakan untuk melukai Ayah. Pisau itu kugenggam erat di depan dadaku. Aku mirip mayat hidup yang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, sambil menggenggam sebuah pisau di depan dada.

Langkahku pelan, bertambah cepat. Aku sampai di lantai bawah tanah yang gelap, kemudian menyusuri lorong gelap dan pengapnya. Hawa dingin terasa menusuk tulangku yang rapuh. Dan aku tiba di depan Sumur Cahaya. Saat aku melongok ke dalamnya, air sumur itu terlihat jernih. Aku yakin, jika ada setetes darah yang bercampur dengan air itu, sesuatu yang aneh akan terjadi.

"Aku akan pergi… menemuimu…" bisikku. Tanganku yang membawa pisau terangkat ke leherku. "Selamat tinggal semuanya…" air mataku jatuh dari sudut mataku, mengalir, membasahi pipiku. Ujung pisau yang tajam itu menusuk leherku perlahan. Rasanya sakit. Darah mulai menetes. Sakit. Sangat sakit…

Tapi, aku tidak mau kalah oleh rasa sakit. Kupererat peganganku pada pisau itu dan… menusukkannya sekuat tenaga ke batang tenggorokanku. Aku bisa merasakan leherku terobek, batang tenggorokanku membelah dan darah segar mengucur riang ke luar. Butir-butir sel darah merahku yang berharga melompat masuk ke dalam Sumur Cahaya. Semakin banyak. Sangat banyak hingga aku hilang kesadaran, terjatuh ke dalam sumur itu.

Bagaikan di surga, aku tidak merasakan apa pun lagi.

Aku mati…

Tapi….

**TBC…**

**Review ditunggu, ya**

**Akan menjadi bahan pertimbangan untuk chapter berikutnya.**

**Karena ini pendek**

**Akan kupercepat updatenya ditambah aku udah selesai nulis di komp.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOAAA!**

**Ini chapter terakhir dari serial Between Us.**

**AAAAAAA—nnnehhhh!**

**Tapi karena tanggung udah sampe chapter 4, yah kubuat chapter 5 nya.**

**Well, Here you go :D**

**~Between Us 2~**

**~~Our Promise~~**

**Chapter 5**

Apakah aku sudah mati?

Jika aku sudah mati, kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan dinginnya lantai yang sedang kupijak?

Aku belum mati…

Aku tersadar sedang terbaring di lantai batu hitam yang dingin. Rasanya tidak seperti berada di istana. Ini bukan Sumur Cahaya karena tidak ada sumur di depanku. Kuraba leherku. Tidak sakit. Tidak ada darah. Mungkinkah, tadi aku bermimpi?

Di sakuku, ada Pisau Jiwa pemberian Marcia. Masih bersih. Tak ada setitik noda pun di sana. Aku merasa aneh.

Aku sedang berada di tempat yang mirip gua raksasa dengan dinding dan lantai batu. Tak ada celah sedikit pun pada deretan batu-batu itu. Namun aku masih bisa melihat dengan bantuan sinar aneh yang berasal dari lantai 5 meter di depanku yang ditutup dengan semacam kaca.

Aku mendekatinya dan melihat ke dalam kaca itu. Sesuatu ada di sana. Seperti patung yang terbuat dari batu kasar. Bentuknya seorang manusia dengan rambut panjang dan tanaman di sekitarnya yang juga sudah membatu. Aku heran patung apa itu dan kenapa ada di tempat seperti ini.

Aku mendongak. Sebuah patung lain ada di depanku. Yang ini terlihat mengerikan. Seorang manusia dengan dua tanduk di setiap pelipisnya. Warnanya didominasi oleh hitam hanya matanya saja yang merah seperti batu rubi. Patung itu mirip dengan… orang yang kulihat di hari ritual itu… yang menekan tanganku sehingga Sora tercekik dan mati.

"…tidak mungkin…" aku kembali berbisik. Sangat tidak bisa dipercaya kalau aku sudah jatuh ke tempat yang sangat aneh ini. Mungkin ini adalah tempat hukuman bagi Lys yang sudah mengkhianati keluarganya. Aku memang sudah mengkhianati keluargaku. Dengan membunuh Ayah dan mengorbankan diriku sendiri demi kepentinganku sendiri.

Kepalaku lemas, tertunduk. Mungkinkah aku pantas merasa menyesal?

"Roxas."

Telingaku menangkap respon suara yang memanggil namaku. Aku kenal suaranya dan karena itulah, aku segera mengembalikan posisi kepala ke posisi melihat ke depan.

Mataku hampir tak bisa mempercayainya.

Tidak mempercayainya.

"S….." aku tergagap.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang." Dia berjalan ke arahku lalu memelukku dengan lembut. Aku senang, aku sangat senang.

"Sora…"

"Kau anak yang baik, Roxas. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu walaupun dalam waktu yang sangat singkat." Katanya sambil mengusap punggungku.

"Maafkan aku…" aku mulai terisak, "Maafkan aku, Sora…"

"Tidak." Jawabnya, "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku."

"Aku sudah…."

"Itu adalah kewajibanmu, Roxas." Dia meremas punggungku. Aku merasa sedikit aneh. "Sekarang, maukah kau tinggal di sini bersamaku?"

"Bersama?" aku masih bersandar pada dadanya. Telingaku tidak menangkap suara detak jantungnya.

"Ya, kita bisa hidup bersama disini." Dia kembali meremas punggungku. Terasa sakit dan lemas, "Bersama selamanya."

"Benarkah?"

"Jika kau tinggal di sini bersamaku, kau tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan tentang kerajaan Speir yang payah ini. Mereka sudah mengorbankan ratusan orang tak berdosa hanya demi kerajaan yang bahkan tidak dikenal oleh banyak orang. Biarkan kerajaan ini hancur. Dengan begitu, kau dan aku akan hidup bersama selamanya…"

Dia tidak peduli dengan nasib kerajaan ini.

Sora peduli dengan kerajaan ini walaupun dia tidak mengenal tempat ini begitu dalam.

Reflex atau entah apa, tanganku bergerak ke saku yang berisi Pisau Jiwa. Tanganku bergerak pelan ke dadanya. Pisau itu, seolah ada yang menggerakan tanganku, kutancapkan pada dada 'Sora' yang ada di sini.

"Kau…. bukan…. Sora…" dengan berkata begitu, aku menancapkan pisau itu lebih dalam lagi. Kemudian aku melepas pelukannya, mendorongnya menjauh dariku.

"K-kau…" suaranya berubah menjadi dalam. Suara yang kudengar di hari ritual itu. Dia melotot memperhatikan pisau yang menancap di dadanya. Aku juga memperhatikannya walau setengah tidak percaya.

Dari dadanya, darah berwarna hitam bercucuran keluar. Seiring dengan darah itu jatuh ke lantai, darah hitam itu menciptakan kubangan asap hitam, menyelubungi 'Sora'.

"Maafkan aku…" aku menelan ludah, "Tapi kau bukan Sora!"

"AAARGHH!" dia menjerit bersamaan dengan memanjangnya sulur di sekitar Pisau Jiwa. Sulur hijau kelam itu melilit tubuhnya, meremasnya. Dan dia menjerit lebih keras lagi sebelum berubah seutuhnya menjadi seorang pria dengan tanduk di pelipisnya. Patung itu.

Aku hanya melotot tidak percaya. Dia menggeliat dalam rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh sulur hijau itu. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja secercah cahaya menyilaukan muncul di depanku.

"Kau kalah, Bas." Kata cahaya itu. Suaranya lembut seperti suara seorang wanita. Dia memanggil mahkluk menyerupai Sora itu sebagai Bas. Mungkinkah yang dia maksud adalah Dewa Bas?

"Lys… kau.." dia merintih kesakitan kemudian menjerit luar biasa keras. Aku tercegang melihat cahaya putih di depanku yang sekarang berubah menjadi sesosok manusia. Seorang wanita.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menganggu kerajaan ini lagi dan semua keturuan Lys yang lain." Katanya. Aku hanya terbengong.

"Dasar kau…." si pria berwarna hitam, Bas berseru.

"Enyahlah, Bas!" teriak wanita itu. Dia memiliki rambut coklat panjang rapi dan memakai pakaian putih dengan sedikit baluran warna hijau. Saat itu pula, Bas menghilang menjadi setumpuk debu hitam yang terbang menjadi angin dan seketika itu juga, dinding dan lantai batu hitam di sekitarku berubah menjadi penuh tanaman dan bunga. Patung pria hitam menyeramkan di atas lantai kaca itu pecah dan menghilang. Lebih banyak cahaya muncul dari lantai kaca itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Wanita itu berbalik padaku.

"Kau berhasil Roxas Lys." Katanya lembut. Dia tersenyum ramah, wajahnya diterangi cahaya yang keluar dari sekeliling tubuhnya. Aku hanya melihatnya, agak kurang percaya.

"Kau siapa?" mungkin terdengar lantang, tapi wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mendekatiku. Dia menepuk bahu kananku pelan sambil terus tersenyum.

"Namaku Lys," Lys? "kau pasti mengenalku."

Aku menggeleng.

"1500 tahun yang lalu, akulah yang menjaga kerajaan ini namun, sebuah peperangan terjadi yang menyebabkan aku berubah menjadi batu dan tertidur."

"Tapi, aku masih tetap tidak mengenalmu…"

"Marcia."

"Huh?"

"Aku menyamar sebagai Marcia setelah terbangun karena tangisanmu yang memohon agar bertemu lagi dengan saudaramu. Air mata itu telah menyembuhkanku. Air matamu dan air mata saudaramu, Sora."

"Jadi, kau adalah…" aku hampir berteriak namun kutahan teriakan itu. Dia mundur dengan senyum yang terus melekat.

"Pisau Jiwa itu, kuciptakan dengan setengah kekuatanku. Dengan ketulusan hatimu, kau telah berhasil menyelamatkan kerajaan ini dari Bas. Untuk seterusnya, tidak diperlukan adanya ritual."

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Sora?" seruku. Mataku bersinar saat mengatakannya. Lys tetap tersenyum, berdiri di lantai kaca dis ana. Dia mengangguk kemudian menghilang menjadi cahaya yang menerangi seluruh tempat itu. "Tunggu…" desahku, mendekati lantai kaca.

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan muncul kembali. Sangat menyilaukan hingga aku menggunakan tanganku untuk menghalau cahaya itu.

"Roxas."

Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku. Aku mengenal suara itu dan itu adalah…

Kubuka mataku dan terbelalak, "Sora!"

Dia tersenyum bahagia walau memar di lehernya masih ada. Sora memakai baju yang dia pakai pada saat ritual, rambut coklat khasnya dan senyumannya yang sangat kurindukan. Aku segera berlari, memeluknya erat, tidak ingin kulepaskan lagi..

"Sora, apa ini sungguhan? Apa ini mimpi?" tanyaku tersendat.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Roxas." Dia mengelus rambutku. Aku mengelus dadanya dengan pipiku. Walau tidak ada detak jantung yang kudengar, tapi aku masih merasakan hangat pelukannya.

"Jadi ini sungguhan?"

"Ya."

Aku mendongak, "Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu dan sekarang, aku benar-benar bertemu denganmu. Sora, aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga, Roxas."

"Maafkan aku…" suaraku melemah. "Karena aku…" memang sakit untuk mengatakannya namun, aku harus mengatakannya, "aku sudah…"

"Ssst. Tidak." Sora memotongku dengan meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibirku. "Tidak perlu minta maaf padaku."

"Tapi…"

Sora menarik kembali telunjuknya, "Aku sudah merelakan kematianku untuk kerajaan ini. Speir yang kucintai, Ayah, Mama, dan kau Roxas. Semua adalah demi kalian."

"Sora…" aku mulai meneteskan air mata. Air mata yang mulai jatuh ke pipi. Sora menyekanya dengan jemari lembutnya.

"Jangan menangis. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Sora…" isakku, menggenggam tangannya. "Aku ingin pergi bersamamu…" dan aku kembali sesenggukan, "Bersamamu…. lagi…. seperti dulu…"

"Roxas…"

"Kumohon, bawa aku bersamamu… aku ingin bersamamu lagi… Sora…" pintaku. Tanganku terus menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Roxas," Sora berjalan mundur, menarik tanganku. "Tidak bisa…"

"Tidak?"

"Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu. Karena kita berbeda." Dia semakin menjauh. Perlahan, dia juga melepas genggamanku.

"Kenapa?"

"Yang mati dan hidup, tidak bisa bersama. Aku sudah mati dan aku akan berada disini bersama Lys yang lain untuk melindungi Speir."

"Tapi…" air mataku semakin banyak.

"Saat kau dewasa nanti," dia melayang, tetap tersenyum, "aku ingin kau menjadi seorang raja yang bijaksana. Yang mampu memimpin Speir dengan baik dan melindunginya dari kegelapan. Dewi Lys sudah terbangun dan dia beserta Lys yang telah dikorbankan, akan membantumu."

"Sora…" butir-butir air mata membasahi kelopak-kelopak bunga di dekat kakiku.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Roxas." Tubuh Sora menjadi transparan dan dia melayang lebih tinggi hingga tanganku yang tadi menempel di tanganya, sudah terlepas.

"Sora…"

"Selamat tinggal, adikku.." senyumnya sangat menenangkan. Tubuhnya semakin memudar dan akhirnya dia menghilang. Aku menatap kepergiannya dengan seliter air mata di pipi. Aku sedih tapi senang. Takut tapi bahagia.

"Sora, aku berjanji. Aku berjanji." Aku mendongak dan berteriak, "Aku berjanji!"

**~~XXX~~**

Aku tersadar. Tubuhku terasa dingin dan entah apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Roxas, kau sudah sadar, sayang?" itu suara Mama. Dia tadi tertidur di sampingku. Wajahnya pucat namun, begitu melihatku sadar, wajahnya menjadi penuh senyuman. Mama memelukku tapi aku meresponnya seperti orang tolol yang bangun dari kematiannya. "Syukurlah, sayang.."

"Mama, apa yang terjadi?"

Mama melepas pelukannya, "Kau terjatuh ke dalam Sumur Cahaya, sayang. Tapi untungnya, Axel memergokimu dan dia menolongmu. Walaupun menggunakan Tali Suci yang ada."

"Oh…" balasku lemah. Tanganku bergerak sendirinya ke leherku. Tidak ada luka ataupun darah. Bersih. Lalu tiba-tiba aku teringat akan sumur itu. Aku segera turun dari tempat tidur menuju Sumur Cahaya.

Sumur Cahaya yang penuh misteri. Yang penuh dendam, perasaan bersalah, ketakutan, dan kesedihan. Namun kupikir semua sudah menghilang sekarang. Gua yang gelap itu sudah diterangi oleh cahaya yang datang dari sumur yang dipenuhi tetumbuhan dan bunga-bunga. Kesan mengerikan dari sumur itu menghilang, berubah menjadi ketentraman yang abadi. Sumur Cahaya sekarang memang merupakan tempat suci yang akan membawa ketentraman. Tidak seperti dulu, yang merupakan tempat terakhir bagi Sora dan Lys lainnya.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat Sora dan Dewi Lys berdiri di atas sumur itu. Mereka tersenyum padaku. Sora melambai dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Sora. Terima kasih, Dewi Lys."

**~~XXX~~**

**2 tahun sejak saat itu…**

Ayah belum mati. Dia sekarat, hanya berbaring di tempat tidur. Namun sesekali, dia mengunjungi Sumur Cahaya yang sekarang penuh tanaman untuk berdoa. Dia berdoa pada Dewi Lys setelah kuberitahu bahwa Bas sudah mati. Dia percaya dan aku rasa, itu sangatlah bagus.

Entah kenapa, di hari ulang tahuku yang ke-17, Ayah mewariskan tahtanya padaku. Setahuku, hanya pria dewasa yang sudah menikahlah yang diperbolehkan mewarisi tahta. Bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Aku masih 17 tahun dan masih belum mengerti cara memerintah kerajaan. Tapi Ayah bilang, Hellig yang sudah semakin tua, akan membantuku.

Di hari penobatanku, aku menunjukkan diri pada seluruh rakyat Speir yang jumlahnya beratus ribu orang. Aku mengenakan pakaian kebesaran, jubah kerajaan yang dipenuhi permata. Hellig memakaikan mahkota yang tadinya milik Ayah ke kepalaku dan secara resmi, aku sekarang adalah raja kerajaan Speir.

Rakyatku senang dan bersorak gembira. Aku menyambut sorakan bahagia mereka kemudian menatap langit.

_"Selamat, ya!"_

Aku melihat Sora di langit yang jauh. Dia tertawa bangga dan bahagia, mengacungkan ibu jarinya padaku. Aku mengangguk,

"Ya, terima kasih Sora."

Air mata menetes namun aku tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu, aku bisa tersenyum bahagia.

Kuangkat tangan ke atas dan meneriakan sumpahku sebagai raja yang baru; bahwa aku akan menjaga kerajaan ini dengan seluruh jiwaku.

Terima kasih semuanya.

Sora, aku akan memenuhi janjiku padamu. Aku akan menjadi seorang raja bijaksana seperti pesanmu padaku.

Terima kasih.

Kakak.

_Time flows  
nobody knows  
the years go by  
where we go  
alone from here_

_Night falls  
Strange-colored walls  
My eyes deceive  
What is wrong  
With me?_

_Deep in the night you think everything's right  
Tell it to yourself. Say it's just a nightmare  
Something is telling you nothing can change where you are  
Again_

_Why should it matter, your dreams of a child?  
Innocence is gone. Only fear to play with  
Faces are changing, but nothing is changing the pain  
Too late_

_Two steps I take getting closer and closer  
And one more breath I take sends me further back_

_Over and over it calls to your soul  
Say it isn't so. Emptiness surrounds you  
No one can help if the angels refuse to come near  
Who's there?_

_Cold faded photos, they lay by your side  
Something in my room, never mind the reason  
Visions are lying and reasons just live to survive  
This time_

_The cold, the light  
The fear returning  
It's not, the eyes  
You feel death's chilling you_

Aku menerima…

Semua kenyataan ini.

**THE END**

"_**Between Us"**_

"_**Our promise that would never be fulfilled…**_

_**Now, I will live on and bring the pain in my heart. This eternal pain, these tears, our promise, I will keep until the end…"**_

_**February 15 2011**_

_**© CFS (previously known as Flying Mango)**_

**THANKS TO:**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Fatal Frame 2**

**Seiken Densetsu/ Dawn of Mana for the inspiration**

**Silent Hill Shattered Memories for the song, Acceptance.**

**Special thanks to:**

**My Mom**

**My brother for leaving me alone while writing this little fic of joy ^_^**

**My friends**

**Readers and reviewers**.

NB:

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Jika ada kesamaan nama, karakter, tempat, dan waktu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian nyata di dunia.

Glosarium:

Ada sedikit benda aneh di sini:

Tali Suci: tali ini digunakan untuk menggantung Lys yang akan dikorbankan jika dia bukan kembar.

**THANK YOU**


End file.
